Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Cette phrase lui avait échappé avant même qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir. Depuis quand encourageait-il ses adversaires ? Depuis quand encourageait-il Yugi ? D'un autre côté... Si même Yugi en venait à s'effondrer à genoux devant un Dieu Égyptien... Que deviendrait-il lui-même devant Sliffer ? (Écrit pour un jeu du FoF, sur le thème "Ventre")


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 89ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Ventre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- Allons, redresse-toi Yugi.

Cette phrase lui avait échappé avant même qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir. Depuis quand encourageait-il ses adversaires ? Depuis quand encourageait-il Yugi ? Il fallait reconnaître que la situation présente n'avait rien d'habituel. Quand ses employés l'avaient averti qu'une carte de Dieu Égyptien avait été jouée dans son tournoi, il avait délaissé tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, renoncer à l'envie et au plaisir d'humilier Joey et avait rejoint l'endroit où le duel avait lieu. Il avait même été satisfait de savoir que c'était contre Yugi que cette carte avait été jouée. Contre n'importe quel autre duelliste, il n'aurait pu qu'apercevoir le monstre le temps que celui-ci détruise son adversaire, ne lui laissant aucune chance.

Mais Yugi n'était pas n'importe quel duelliste. Il était le seul duelliste à l'avoir jamais vaincu, à avoir jamais vaincu Pégasus, et si quelqu'un pouvait devenir le premier à vaincre un Dieu Égyptien, c'était lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre sur les lieux, observer Yugi découvrir le point faible de Sliffer le Dragon du Ciel et le vaincre. Ensuite, mémoriser cette stratégie et la reproduire contre lui serait un jeu d'enfant.

Cela lui avait paru tellement simple, tellement évident, qu'il n'avait pas pu imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'il verrait. Il espérait arriver à temps pour voir Yugi vaincre Sliffer. A la place, il était arrivé à temps pour voir Yugi s'effondrer à genoux devant son adversaire pendant que ses points de vie tombaient en chute libre. Seto resta immobile quelques secondes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était véritablement choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Yugi était recroquevillé sur le sol, ses bras tremblaient violemment et luttaient pour soutenir le poids de son corps. Son regard était embué de larmes, désespéré, vidé de toute énergie. A l'évidence, Sliffer n'avait pas seulement atteint les points de vie de Yugi, il avait également mis un sérieux coup à sa résistance et son envie de se battre.

Yugi avait relevé la tête vers lui en l'entendant parler. Son regard incertain et épuisé témoignait du peu de forces qu'il lui restait. De toute sa carrière de duelliste, Seto avait souvent vu des duellistes dans cet état là. D'habitude, il en retirait au mieux un plaisir sadique à savoir qu'il était la cause de cet état, au pire de l'indifférence ou du mépris à l'égard de ces duellistes incapables de résister plus de quelques minutes. Mais là… Ce qu'il ressentait se rapprochait presque de la pitié et de la compassion. Yugi n'était pas n'importe quel duelliste. Il était le maître du jeu, le meilleur duelliste au monde. Et, surtout, il était celui dont le niveau se rapprochait le plus du sien. Si même Yugi en venait à s'effondrer devant un Dieu Égyptien… Que deviendrait-il lui-même ? Avait-il une chance de s'en sortir et de remporter son propre duel contre Sliffer ou était-il condamné à subir le même sort que lui ?

Non, c'était impossible. Impossible. Yugi devait gagner, absolument. Il devait lui prouver qu'aucun monstre n'était invincible, il devait lui montrer quelle était la faiblesse de Sliffer.

\- Depuis quand t'inclines-tu face à tes adversaires ? lança-t-il.

Il avait réussi à dissimuler son choc dans sa voix par de la froideur et de l'indignation et en fut légèrement soulagé. Yugi murmura :

\- Ça jamais…

Parfait. Yugi venait de lui donner la preuve qu'il ne subissait qu'un instant de fatigue, qu'il n'était pas encore brisé. Toujours aussi sèchement, il reprit :

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour relever la tête ? Tu pourrais en finir avec ce moins que rien et remporter sa carte de Dieu Égyptien, Yugi ! Le moment est venu ! Ne laisse pas ce voyou s'en sortir, tu as la possibilité de remporter Sliffer le Dragon du Ciel ! Il te suffit de trouver son point faible ! A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies plus rien à donner…

Le regard de Yugi avait retrouvé l'éclat et la détermination qu'il lui connaissait et Seto insista :

\- Mais s'il te reste un peu d'amour propre, alors lève la tête, et montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Yugi approuva d'un léger hochement de tête et se redressa. Ses jambes tremblaient encore légèrement mais ses yeux brillaient à nouveau de férocité et, à cet instant, Seto fut presque soulagé de ne pas être celui qu'il affrontait.

 _Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, Yugi_ , répéta-t-il en pensée. _Et prouve-nous qu'aucune carte sur terre ne viendra jamais à bout de l'un de nous deux._

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(Et en plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


End file.
